BLAME
by HopeCvon
Summary: Step-brothers, Phineas and Ferb and the rest of their friends have just graduated from Danville High School. Ferb and Vanessa are getting married and all seems right in the world. Then a mishap between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz newest inator may end Phineas and Ferb's adventures together FOREVER. (full summary inside)
1. Chapter One

******Sorry about the summary. I forgot I had it in the sneak peek when I posted it. Anyways...**

**Full summary: Step-brothers, Phineas and Ferb and the rest of their friends are graduating from Danville High School. Ferb and Vanessa are getting married, and all seems right in the world. Then a mishap between Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz newest "inator" may end Phineas and Ferb's adventures together FOREVER. An accident puts Ferb into a coma and he begans to have out of body expreniences with his diseased mother, Karlie. A strange stone called, The Star of Life Wishes lets Phineas speak with his brother and this mysterious dead woman. The star holds the power of life and with one selfless wish, Phineas may be able to save his brother and help Karlie finally find peace. He is the only one who can use the Star, but the wish can only work if Phineas makes it for someone else, and only when he and Perry find forgiveness. Family secrets will be brought to light and love will be put to the test.**

**YAY! It's here! Please join the group if you're on deviantArt.**

Chapter One

_Doctor Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated!_

"Norm!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz, self-proclaimed scientist of evil, called the attention of his robot.

The always smiling metal man looked up at his creator and master from a wedding magazine. His creator was on a ladder, trying to fit a metal boxed-shaped piece to his latest "-inator." The machine resembled a cannon on three stilts with a long tube that ended with a bell the size of Norm's head. The neck was held up by two more silts.

"Wha' cha doin' dad?" The robot asked not knowing somewhere hostile music played.

Doofenshmirtz looked at him and frowned. "First off, stop calling me 'dad'! For the last time, I'm not your father!"

"But dad-"

Doof ignored the metal man and began skewing the box on top of the "-inator," creating a shoot behind the neck. "Secondly, I need you to buy some fireworks.I need the ones this make those neat little loops, and they have to be really big!"

"How many should I buy?"

"I don't know! Buy like," Doof thought for a moment, "seven. Buy seven of the twirly fireworks. And hurry back, I need to finish this so I can show Vanessa."

"Why do you want to show my sister?"

"She's not your sister Norm and it's for her wedding. Not surprising she decided to have it be rock themed."

Norm held up the magazine. "She asked me to pick out a table setting." Than he added, "This Ferb Fletcher is a lucky fellow."

"Yeah," Doof scoffed, "and he better believe it."

"Isn't he that one with the green hair that you refer to as 'hoodlum' sir?"

Doof stopped drilling. "I promised Vanessa I wouldn't do that anymore."

"Fletcher's brothers with Phineas Flynn," said Norm. "I've heard they're wonderful inventors."

"I don't care what you've heard!" Doofenshmirtz snapped as he made sure the shoot was in the proper place. "The kid's nineteen, younger than Vanessa by five years! He's not even out of high school!"

"Isn't the Danville High School graduation today?"

"Yes, yes it is and aren't you suppose to be getting those fireworks?"

"Going to get what you need dad."

"I am not your father!" The scientist yelled. He noticed the robot had dropped the wedding magazine. He frowned and began tightening a loose skew while muttering under his breath, "Hoodlum."

Meanwhile Ferb Fletcher himself was glancing at the time on his wrist-watch/communicator while he walked down the halls of Danville High. Four years had lead up to this day and in twenty minutes he would graduate along this his brother, Phineas Flynn, and a bunch of their friends. A pretty blond girl stopped him and asked him to sign her year, which he did.

"Hey, Ferb." He looked up to see his brother's girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. It had surprised everyone a little when Phineas asked her out on a date back during the summer before Junior year, than it made everyone laugh when it turned out his was still oblivious on one thing.

"Well Phineas," she had said, "It's about time."

"What do you mean?"

Ferb smiled a little at the memory. He then waved goodbye to the blond when he finished signing her book. She thanked him and, giggling as she did, ran over to her friends.

"Does Vanessa know?" Isabella asked with a smile.

The nineteen year old blinked.

"That you can make almost all the girls at school, no this in Danville swoon?"

"We trust each other," he said.

What his eighteen year old friend was implying was true. It had became normal ever since they were kids for he and his brother to be highly popular. Even though Ferb considered himself as a ladies' man and enjoyed the attention of female fans, he was still a gentleman and his heart belonged to only Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

For a Ferb-answer that was as good as it got so Isabella changed the subject, "So are you going to give me an idea of what you and Phineas have planned for Grand-night?"

It had been decided by popular vote that the place to party after graduation would be the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas wanted to be the best night of everyone's young adult lives so he and Ferb had built a huge dome over their backyard and wouldn't let anyone in to see what they were up to, not even their closest friends.

Ferb smiled and put his finger to his lips. He wasn't about to spoil the surprise. Isabella just smiled and shrugged, knowing she would have gotten that answer. Worth a try, she thought. They continued towards where all the student were waiting before the ceremony began. Buford VanStomm was already there trying to stuff Baljeet Rai into a locker.

"Come on Buford it's graduation day!" Baljeet complained, "Cut me a break!"

"Like you said nerd, 'it's graduation day.' That means I've a whole year to make up for."

Ferb put his hand on Buford's shoulder, "I understand how you feel about not being able to stuff Baljeet into a locker because you made a bet with him that he would be your tutor if you didn't do any bully related stunts to him for the whole year, but could you use a locker that is not mine?"

Buford had learned a lot in the past seven years and he liked using new skills for his personal entertainment. Baljeet gave Feb a look of disbelief as Buford pulled him out by the back of his blue vest.

Once the way was clear, Ferb reached in and pulled out a black robe and put it on over his suit. Then he pulled another robe and two caps of the same color. The tinsels were black and gold with the year dangling in silver.

"I can't believe we're graduating," said Isabella as she put on her gold colored robe and cap.

"Oh it is particularly exciting for me because I have only been in high school for one year," Baljeet managed to say before Buford, who already had his robe on throw him into a locker and slammed the door.

Isabelle frowned at the jock because she recognized whose locker it was, "Let him out of there."

"It is alright, I'm use to - Aww man!"

A fowl smell came from the locker.

"Buford!"

Phineas then walked up at that moment as everyone moved away from the nineteen year old. He paused when he saw his girlfriend and brother glaring at Buford.

"Hiya Phineas," Isabella said while holding her nose. "Wha' cha doin'?"

"Just came to get my robe. What's going on?"

"Help me!" Baljeet wailed from within his imprisonment.

Phineas raised an eyebrow, " Isn't that my locker?"

"It is. I can make out a photo of you and Isabella."

Phineas frowned and smelled the air. "Buford did you?"

A grin appeared on Buford's face.

"That is so not cool. Move." Not wanted to get into trouble with the green haired Brit or the protective girlfriend, Buford moved out of the way so that Phineas could let fifteen year old out.

"Thanks. Man I stink."

"You can borrow some of my cologne," said Phineas as he took the other robe from Ferb and put it on.

The rest of Isabelle's friends showed up. All figures pointed to Buford when the made faces. Quickly, they all headed over to the football field to wait for the ceremony to start. As they waited Isabella and Adyson sang a duet.

"_Here we are now. Everything is about to change_."

"_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_."

"_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun._"

"_A page is turning for everyone_."

"_So I'm moving on, letting go._

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_Wherever I go._"

"_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_."

"_We have each other_," Isabelle took Phineas hand, "_to lean on for the road ahead._"

"_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams._"

"_And I know your heart is with me._

_So I'm moving on, letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_.

_You'll be with me wherever I go__._"

The ceremony started and Adyson continued, "_Its time to show the world we've got something to say_."

"_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away._"

"_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday._"

"_We'll never fade away._

_So I'm moving on, letting go._

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me._

_So I'm moving on, letting go._

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know._

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_Wherever I, wherever I go__._"

Their principal stood in front of the class on addressed the audience, "It is my privilege to present this year's graduating class of Danville High School!"

Everyone cheered as hundreds on black and gold caps were thrown into the air.

**Now you guys know what the locker insistent was from the sneak peek on dA (for those of you who saw it here, good for you). Hehe. What can I say, Buford is still Buford.**

**Reviews make me smile :D More to come.**

**DON'T COPY OR USE PLEASE**


	2. Chapter Two

**Please ceck out the group on dA :D**

Chapter Two

After the graduation ceremony was over there wasn't much mingling going on. Everyone was eager to change out of their former wear and see what the Flynn-Fletcher brothers had planned for the class. Phineas and Ferb themselves had to leave as soon as they got off the stage that had been built just for the seniors. When they got home they immediately started putting all the finished touches together before meeting their friends and classmates outside their gate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said with big grin on his face. "Welcome to the best grad nite ever!"

Ferb pressed a button on a small remote and the doom folded back into the ground. At first no one spoke. For a second Phineas wondered if they didn't like what he and Ferb had done, but then everyone started cheering and the feeling passed. They all followed the brothers into the backyard. As the walked in a purple and pink butterfly fluttered paste Ferb's nose. Isabelle oohed when she the little creature and then wowed when she saw what the boys had done.

The entire back yard was now their very own amusement park with roller coasters, spinning swings, water slided that looped within loops and so many other fun rides. There were also life-size arcade games that had a hockey feel to them. The giant spinning tops were back and Buford was happy to see there were giant bubbles that he could climb into. Ferb walked onto the stage they had built in front of a glowing dance floor and started playing and recorded. Phineas grabbed a mic. Everyone started to dance to the music with him.

"_First stop, hit the groove, let the music play_

_ Next stop, yeah everybody, it's time to celebrate_

_ Here we go so let your flow show_

_ Make the dreams you got become real_

_ Let's do this, let me hear you now_

_ Show me how you feel_

_ Let's start, start, start the party._"

Everyone cheered.

"_C'mon, c'mon, everyone._

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ Wha' cha waitin' for now_

_ Start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, live it up_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ I know you're never gonna wanna stop._"

They rode the crazy big rides.

"_Stand up and do the dance, the way you do_."

They played the life-size games.

"_I can see all the crowd on the dance floor, with the groove_

_ Oh, here we go so let your flow show, like you never ever did before_

_ Let's do this, let me hear you say, more, more, more_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, everyone_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ Wha' cha waitin' for now_

_ Start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, live it up_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_I know you're never gonna wanna stop_"

Phineas took Isabelle's hand and started to dance with her.

"_Let the music take u__s to paradise_

_ Let's close our eyes_"

Buford started floating away in a bubble

"_Feel the groove, wanna shake us_

_ Everywhere and everybody, turn it up, let's start the party_"

It truly was the best night of their nights so far. They rode the crazy big rides again and played the life-size arcade games over and over. Phineas continued to dance with Isabelle. Everyone was having such a great time.

"This really is the best grad nite ever!" Baljeet cheered.

"Only Phineas and Ferb," Irving agreed.

Phineas climbed on the stage

"_We got it rollin', never slowin' down_"

He helped Isabelle up.

"_Lights, camera, action, start the party now_"

He continued to hold her hand.

"_I know you're ready there's no need to wait_

_ Now's the time for us to celebrate_

_ Start, start the party, let's do it_"

Phineas beckoned for everyone to singing with him

"_Start, start the party, everybody now_

_ Start, start the party, let's get to it_

_ Start, start the party,_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, everyone_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ Wha' cha waitin' for now_

_ Start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, live it up_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ I know you're never gonna wanna stop"_

Everyone danced the night away including Buford from inside his bubble.

_ "Let's start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, everyone_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ Wha' cha waitin' for now_

_ Start, start, start the party_

_ C'mon, c'mon, live it up_

_ Let's start, start, start the party_

_ I know you're never gonna wanna_

_ C'mon let me hear ya holla_

_ Party's never ever gonna stop._"

**I really wanted this song. :D**

Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness. Sad things are about to start happening and I didn't want to end this chapter on a bad note.

**I love any feedback you can give. It's my xango! LOL! 3**


	3. Chapter Three

**Can't believe I almost forgot about you guys. I am so sorry please forgive me and enjoy this story.**

**I don't own PnF in anyway.**

Chapter Three

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Phineas hit the button on his alarm to stop the high pitched sounds. He sat up and stretched. Perry awoke and looked at him, or at least turned his face to him.

Phineas smiled cheerfully, "Good morning, Perry."

The platypus yawned and stretched. Than he jumped off his owner's bed and headed down stairs. Phineas got out of his bed, which was now half of a boat instead of a raft, and got dressed. Ferb, still in bed, turned his back to his younger step-brother. Grinning mischievously, the red head snuck quietly to the bright blue lump.

"Get up, lazy butt!" He cheered as he jumped on his brother.

Ferb grunted at the sudden extra weight. He grabbed one of his pillow and hit Phineas with it who inturned laughed.

"Come on Ferb!"

"Go away Phineas," the sleepy head of green hair muttered. "Do you remember what time it was when we went to bed?"

"Yeah. It was four in the morning."

"Right so I want extra sleep."

"I set my alarm clock so we'd sleep in," Phineas looked at the clock and calculated, "a full three hours. That's more time than we've ever spent in bed during the day. Unless you count those time when we were too sick to get out of bed."

Ferb buried his head under his last pillow.

"Come on Ferb," Phineas begged. "We've pulled all nighters before. Come on, get up. I know what we're gonna do today. Ya know after we take down all the stuff from grad nite."

Ferb turned under him and look at him, giving him a dirty look.

Ignoring the look, Phineas patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"Get off!" Ferb growled and shoved the laughing redhead on the ground.

After Ferb got dressed, they went down stairs to find no one was home. After breakfast, they went out to the backyard to start working. They soon figured out that with every one of their friends sleeping in, on this Ferb shot Phineas another look, it would take most of the day for them to finish clearing up the backyard and disassembling the games and the stage.

Phineas' phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Phineas," Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher said.

"Oh, hi mom. We had a great grad nite. It was the best. Ferb and I are cleaning up the backyard."

"I'm glad to hear you had fun sweetie. Listen I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything for you, mom."

"Vanessa asked your sister and I to go dress shopping with her."

"That's awesome."

"Yes, but we need you to make sure to keep Ferb from trying to catch a peek."

"I can do that although I think Ferb would prefer it to be a surprise. He does like things that are traditional, like the groom not seeing the bride's dress before the wedding."

Ferb stopped what he was doing to listen. Although he could only hear Phineas's side of the conversation he knew what it was about.

"I know honey but Candace insists. You know how she gets when she gets her mind set on certain things."

"Yes, yes I do. We'll think of something."

"Thank you Phineas. Oh got to go."

"Say hi to Candace for me."

"I will. Be sure you Ferb also get your tuxes."

"Got it covered, mom."

"I'll see you boys soon."

"Ok. Bye mom." He hung up and looked up at Ferb who was working on the light fixtures, "You get that?"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb shrugged and continued unscrewing a spot light. Perry was their platypus and unbeknownst to them, a secret agent for O.W.A.C.A. His arch-nemesi and best frenemy was Dr. Doofenshmirtz and he was on his way there right now.

"Doof claimed not to be doing any evil today but that must mean evil," Major Monogram had said when he briefed him a few seconds ago.

Perry wasn't sure if Doof had been telling the truth. Either way it was his job to keep the man in check.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was examining his inator for his daughter's wedding. He wasn't sure what to call it yet. He was still thinking when his phone rang.

"Oh hello Vanessa," said Doof after answering. "What's that? You want me to come help you find your dress?! Oh honey that's so thoughtful. What? Oh no, I told Perry the Platypus I wasn't doing anything evil today. Yes, honey I kept my promise. Where are we shopping? Oh Vows, great choice. I'll be right there." He hung up, wrote a note, and left.

As soon as Doof drove away on his scooter Perry the Platypus arrived and landed on the balcony. No sign of Doof and he wasn't in a trap. Then he saw the note.

"Dear Perry the Platapus," Doofenshmirtz wasn't the world's best speller. "I know that Francis would have told you I'm not doing evil but sent you here anyway. I'm with my daughter Vanessa helping her choice her dress for her big day. I probably won't be back until late so this should be proof that I'm not doing anything evil today. Also could you please be sure I turned off the stove, I think I might have left it running. Running as in on not like it's actually running. Please, just check the stove Perry the Platapus." Perry needed to get Doof some books about platypuses so he would know how to spell the word. At the bottom it was signed, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Maybe Major Monogram was wrong and Doof really had been telling the truth. Perry turned off the stove and was about to leave when he saw the new invention. Doof said he wasn't doing evil today but maybe he had something planned for another time, maybe after the wedding. Perry decided to investigate.

The machine had two buttons. No doubt one of them was a self-destruct button. The platypus sighed and chattered. Didn't that scientist ever learn? Perry keep looking at the machine wondering what it did. He looked into the viewing scoop that was attached to the back of it. The white target that showed where the barrel was pointing showed that it was pointed at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Perry thought for a moment. Now why would Doof point an inator at his house? Perry knew how protective of his daughter the scientist was, but would he really am one of his machines directing into his owner's backyard?

Questions were buzzing in the agent's mind that he almost didn't hear the timer. He looked on the side of the machine and was there was indeed a timer that was counting down days, hours, minutes, and seconds. Perry quickly calculated the end time and nearly had a heart attack. The timer was set to go off at the exact day and time of Ferb and Vanessa wedding. Agent P couldn't believe it. Doofenshmirtz was going to sabotage his own daughters wedding. No, that couldn't be right. Could it?

Perry felt conflicted on the one hand this could be something special for the wedding, like a gift. When it came to Vanessa Doof really could do something good, even if it was silly too. On the other hand, he had seen Doof had built an inator to attack Vanessa's old boy friend with bats, which was a little funny with Johnny being a goth and all. Perry looked at the inator. He just wasn't sure.

**What will Perry do? Stay tune to find out.**


End file.
